


Just one kiss

by Bill_Longbow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Little Red Riding Hood - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Wolf Tony, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow/pseuds/Bill_Longbow
Summary: "I wouldn't go there if I were you," came a voice from the shadows.He startled but tried to not let it show. "With all due respect, that's none of your business," Steve countered, glancing to the side where the voice came from, while trying to keep an eye on the mouth of the alley as well. It was the shortest route to his nana’s house. It was also strictly forbidden to travel the dark alleys by himself.





	Just one kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Crossing out two squares on my bingo cards: 'little red riding hood' on the fairy tale bingo and 'dark alleys' on the regular one. 
> 
> Thank you to Medea for cheerreading!
> 
> Comments are always welcome.
> 
>  
> 
> The astonishingly talented [Araydre ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/araydre/pseuds/araydre) has made art for this fic, go shower her in praise!

He was standing in a deserted courtyard staring at the alley in front of him. His pack was a heavy weight on his back.

"I wouldn't go there if I were you," came a voice from the shadows.  
  
He startled but tried to not let it show. "With all due respect, that's none of your business," Steve countered, glancing to the side where the voice came from, while trying to keep an eye on the mouth of the alley as well. It was the shortest route to his nana’s house. It was also strictly forbidden to travel the dark alleys by himself.

“Just trying to be friendly,” the voice said.

“I sure appreciate the gesture, but I would believe it more if I knew who spoke.” Steve wasn’t one to scare easily, but he didn’t have a good feeling about this voice. Or more specifically the owner of the voice. Its sultry sweetness sounded like a trap. He took a step towards the alley.

“It’s not safe that way,” the voice singsonged, a little closer than before.

Steve had studied the map, if he took this route, he would be able to spend more time with his nana, maybe help her with some of the chores around the house.

“It’s just superstition,” he said more to himself than to the voice, then startled when a bottle fell over near the wall and lazily rolled across the pavement.

“It’s really not,” the voice countered, closer still.

Steve tried to look in all directions at once, which was impossible even if he would have had good eyesight. As it was he only could make out vague shapes in the deep shadows next to the alley mouth.

“How would you know?”

“I live there,” the voice whispered, sending goosebumps along Steve’s arms and neck. He was nothing if not curious though, so he took another step towards the alley.

“You do?”

“What’s in that pack of yours, son? It looks awfully heavy…”

Steve was in conflict. He shouldn’t waste so much time with this stranger, he should turn around and take the long route. But maybe the man would help him? He sounded a bit lonely just now, before his voice took on the sugarcoating from before.

“It’s cookies and lemonade for my nana. She’s a bit under the weather and can’t go out to get groceries.”

“Aww, how precious… Shouldn’t you be bringing her fruit then? Something to make her better?” The voice sounded curious now.

“Oh, I’ve got that too, of course. And homemade chicken soup.”

“Do you now?”

“Sure, my mom’s a nurse, she knows how to patch people up.” Steve didn’t know why he had shared this, Bucky always said he blabbered too much. The voice had come steadily closer as well, and he could finally make out a humanoid shape leaning against the wall.

“Does she live far? Your nana?”

Suddenly Steve felt nervousness rise. He took a step back. “Sorry, I don't think I should be here.” He hurriedly turned around and walked towards the entrance of the courtyard.

“Wait!” The voice called out behind him and he could hear the man take a few steps towards him. He knew he really, really shouldn’t, but curiosity won over common sense and he turned around.

In the courtyard stood a man in a suit of a red so dark it was almost black. He was breathtakingly handsome. With huge amber eyes and a strong nose. His dark hair was combed back, and he wore his beard in an immaculate goatee. In his hands, that were hidden in gloves, he held a wooden walking cane, polished to such a gleam it seemed golden. He looked like he had no business whatsoever in a rundown courtyard in central Brooklyn.

“Who are you?”

The man smiled and did an elaborate bow. “You can call me Tony. And you are?”

“Steve. You can call me Steve.” His pack was far too heavy for a bow, so he did a little wave, which made the man smile more brightly, showing a hint of his canines, or maybe that was just the bad lighting.

“Steve, enchanted. Will you do me the favour of walking with you?”

This seemed a little too good to be true. Granted, Steve had maybe _wanted_ the man's help, but for him to offer it to him just like that was suspicious to say the least.

“What's the catch?”

The man took his time thinking about it, tapping one gloved finger against his chin. Finally he looked up and Steve had to suppress a shudder, the man's eyes seemed to light up golden. “A kiss.”

“A kiss,” Steve repeated disbelieving. “Where?” He had heard about men doing things in back alleys together, and he wasn't opposed to that per se (he might even be curious, but with his poor health, which meant he was rarely outside after dark, he wasn't propositioned before), but he wanted to know what he got into beforehand.

The man, Tony, snickered. “Clever one, aren't you? Very well. Here.” Tony tapped his lips with a finger. “Before you ask, just lips, no tongue.” He stared at Steve in question, one eyebrow raised and with the smile still on his lips.

A kiss on the lips didn't seem so bad. “And in return..?”

“Why, I will escort you to your nana’s house, of course.” The man leaned forward on his cane with both hands, awaiting Steve's answer. Steve thought for a while. He had waisted time chatting with Tony, which meant that he would have to go straight back if he took the long road. If they went through the dark alleys however, then it would take less than an hour, more than enough time to chat and help nana around the house.

“And you'll keep me safe?”

“As safe as a hen would her chicks,” Tony smiled, with that hint of teeth Steve thought he saw earlier.

This sounded like a weird promise, but Steve really was pressed for time, and decided not to examine it too closely.

“Okay then. But no funny business,” Steve said as he walked back to where Tony stood.

Tony held his hands up in surrender. “I wouldn’t dream of it.” He held out an arm for Steve to take. “Shall we?”

Steve hesitated a moment longer, then looped his arm through Tony’s and nodded. “Yes, let’s go.”

As soon as they stepped into the alley the sounds of the street on the other side of the courtyard cut off. The silence was only broken by their footsteps, which even sounded muffled a bit, like they were walking on carpet instead of asphalt.

Tony was considerate enough to hold still for a moment to let Steve’s eyes adjust to the sudden twilight. From the courtyard he hadn't been able to see anything beyond the first foot or so, and he startled when his vision cleared. The alley wasn’t an alley at all, but a road through a thick forest, how was this possible? Steve tried to take a step back, but Tony held onto him and was immoveable.

“Don’t be frightened, little mouse, I know the way,” Tony said in that singsong voice, which did nothing to reassure Steve.

“How is this..?”  

Tony started to walk, and with his grip on Steve’s arm, he had no choice but to go along. “The alleys shift and move, according to who walks them. Don’t they teach you youngsters anything anymore?” Tony tutted and shook his head.

“I…” Truth was, nobody talked about the dark alleys. As far as Steve knew, not many even knew they existed. He had asked Bucky about them once, but he had stared at him and then felt his forehead for a fever.

Unconsciously Steve walked a little closer to Tony. Steve’s nana had told him about the alleys, about the creatures that were supposed to live there. Fantastic stories that had helped him through many months laying on his sickbed. Not once had he believed the stories to be more than fiction.

“How do you know where to go if they shift?” He tightened his hold on Tony’s arm and cautiously looked around him.

“What a silly question,” Tony giggled, “the road leads that way, don’t you see it?” He pointed to the road ahead, which disappeared in the distance around a bend.

“Aren’t there any crossways?” After the initial shock had worn off Steve was becoming curious.

“Sure there are.” Steve waited but Tony didn’t elaborate, and they walked in silence. Steve had the uncomfortable feeling they were being watched. He couldn’t really see anything beyond the first line of trees and shrubs, but he thought he caught movement out of the corner of his eye.

“Are we alone?” He whispered, and Tony quickened his pace.

“We’re not, but whatever you do, do not engage. They’re just tricksters. Now tell me, why isn’t a strapping young lad like yourself in school?”

Steve wasn’t interested in small talk, even less when he now was sure he saw a large dark shape move through the undergrowth next to Tony’s side of the path. His mom had raised him polite however, so he had to answer. “I’m not in school any--” He spotted another dark shape loping along, now on his side. “I er, am small for my age.”

Tony hummed, while keeping up his brisk pace. Steve had to almost jog to keep up. Suddenly both shapes jumped out onto the road ahead of them, and Steve yelped, clutching onto Tony’s arm with both hands. Before his eyes they morphed from catlike beings into humans. A stocky man and the prettiest woman he had ever seen.

“Steven, you’re gaping,” Tony admonished him with a gentle pat of his cane on Steve’s hands and Steve quickly closed his mouth.

The man stepped forward and crossed his muscled arms before his chest. “Stark.”

Tony gestured wide with one arm, keeping Steve’s trapped in his other. “Clinton! What an exquisite surprise. And the lady Romanova as well, this must be my lucky day, how are you my friends?”

They looked anything but friendly to Steve. The man had a large bow on his back, and the woman was casually playing with a knife, both scowling hard at Tony.

“What are you doing here in broad daylight?” The man, Clinton, more barked than asked.

“Enjoying a stroll with my good friend Steven, nothing more, nothing less.” Tony kept up the pleasant tone, but Steve felt something shift in his stance, like he readied himself for a fight.

“He shouldn’t be here,” the man said as he pointed at Steve

“Really, now, are we playing this game?” Tony took a step forward in challenge. “You can’t touch me, _hunter,_  and you know it. Now step aside,” he snarled, and Steve shuddered at the change in his voice. He looked up at him and saw Tony’s eyes light up bright yellow, large canines clearly visible in his snarl. Steve’s instinct told him to run, but the other two suddenly had their weapons trained at them and he somehow felt safer at Tony’s side. He had promised him safe passage, one doesn’t make a promise like that lightly.

Steve whimpered when Tony started to growl, stalking forward and dragging Steve with him. The woman looked unimpressed, but the man took a step backwards. They shared some silent communication and put away their weapons. “We’re watching you,” the man bit out, before they both seemed to melt and disappeared into the bushes to the side.

“Perverts,” Tony yelled at them while grinning, turning to Steve. “Shall we continue?” Steve could only nod.

 

They walked in silence for a while, until suddenly Tony stopped. “We’re at the halfway point. I’ll take that kiss now, if you please.”

Steve felt his cheeks colour in his outrage. “That wasn’t the deal! You would escort me to my nana’s house first!”

“Ah ah ah, little mouse, we never specified _when_ the exchange would take place, so I’m saying it’ll be now.” Tony leaned on his cane and bent down a bit, pursing his lips.

Steve drew himself up to his full height, which, admittedly wasn’t much, and put his hands on his hips. “No.” He hated bullies.

Tony straightened up and shrugged. “Suit yourself, I trust you can make your own way from here.” He turned around and walked away, whistling a tune Steve didn’t recognise.

Steve watched him go, but he glanced back at where they had met the hunters. “Wait,” he yelled, in a reversal of their roles before. Tony stopped but didn’t turn around. “I’ll give you your kiss,” Steve murmured, defeated. Tony could still leave him here, even after he held his end of their bargain.

“Great!” Tony nearly came skipping back, smiling wide. “I just knew I could trust you the moment I first laid my eyes on you, Steven.”

Steve wished he could say the same about Tony, but he had made his bed and now he had to lie in it. He didn’t try to be nice and hide his disgust when he walked closer to Tony to give him his kiss, and a brief look of hurt crossed over Tony’s face, gone too quick for Steve to be sure it ever was there. Tony bent down with his usual smirk, closed his eyes and puckered his lips.

With a sigh, Steve squared his shoulders and leaned in, giving Tony a short peck on his mouth.

Nothing happened. When Steve stepped back Tony stayed bent down for a bit, a faint smile on his face. Steve thought there must have been a reason for Tony to want a kiss of all things, but nothing happened. After Tony straightened and opened his eyes, he held out his arm for Steve again and they set out.

Steve kept glancing at Tony to see if he had missed something. He felt vaguely disappointed. Kisses were magical, weren’t they? Wasn’t Tony supposed to change into a prince or something? When Tony caught him staring he winked and it set something alight in Steve, deep in his groin. But that was it.

Tony delivered him to a courtyard similar to the one they started, one that Steve knew was close by his nana’s house. With a bow and another wink he disappeared in the alley, leaving Steve feeling strangely bereft.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tempted to write a less PG sequel, let me know if that's something you'd read...
> 
>  
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://bill-longbow.tumblr.com) or join us on the [ Stuckony discord server ](https://discord.gg/jtXcc3n) for all things Tony, Bucky and Steve!


End file.
